


#MemeLife

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	#MemeLife

“Look,” Garcia said that morning as Reid walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in hand, “It’s dat boi.”

“Oh shit waddup!” Morgan laughed, clearly delirious from lack of sleep the night before. However, when Reid looked him in the eyes, he was smiling, which means he didn’t all that much mind his lack of sleep.

Garcia was also sleep-deprived, having been called to work the same time as everyone else - 4 AM. With her eyes closed, she laughed her way over to Spencer’s desk to give him a morning hug. “What did you two just say?” Spencer asked, his speech practically slurred.

“It’s a meme,” Garcia said. She repeated herself when Reid continued to stare at her in complete and utter confusion. “You know, a meme? It tends to be a picture or video of text message that’s copied, fucked around with and passed all over the internet? A meme?”

Spencer pulled the coffee cup up to his lips, taking a sip and watching Garcia motion wildly through half-lidded eyelids. “I know the definition of a meme, Garcia, I meant, what the hell is the one you just said?”

Quickly, and with more animation than he’d seen from her since he walked into the bullpen, Garcia pulled out her phone and swiped to get the picture - a green frog riding a unicycle. “What does it mean?” Reid asked. “What does the picture have to do with the words?”

“I-I…don’t know,” Garcia replied. “It just…is.”

That didn’t sit well with Reid. He needed a reason. Everything had a reason…right?

—-

And that’s how Reid entered the hellhole that was the meme world. How did anyone keep them straight? There were so many of them. They changed all the time? Ridiculously quickly. There was Spongegar and Evil Kermit and Arthur’s Fist and Confused Mr. Krabs…there were a lot of Spongebob memes and Kermit memes, he’d noticed, and that had only been in 2016. It was way too much to keep up with, especially because his teammates were in varying degrees of meme-wasted. Garcia for example was always chest deep in memes, so naturally Morgan was too. Rossi on the other only knew the really popular ones and if Hotch knew one or two it was actually pretty impressive. Emily and JJ just kept up with the meme of the week to drive Reid crazy. 

But the thing that bugged Reid most…they all came from nowhere. Sure someone isolated the graphic or drew the picture, but why did they blow up? Why did people care? There was never any answer and that drove Reid batshit crazy. 

“I’m just going to ignore you anytime you go into a meme-fest,” Reid said to his friends as they were heading out for the night. They were all supposed to go grab dinner, but Reid was quickly wondering whether or not he should go. He wanted a steak, but he didn’t want memes shoved in his face.

Morgan pulled out his phone, swiping left and showing him…Angry Michael Phelps…apparently. “That’s what you look like right now, Pretty Boy. That face ain’t so pretty anymore.”

“Oh my god, Morgan,” he breathed as they got into the car. “Shut up.”

Emily started up with something. Again, he had no idea what it was, but it sounded like a meme. What does a meme sound like? DUMB! They make no sense! “Those two definitely are an iconic duo,” she giggled. 

“Name a more iconic duo!” Penelope screamed. “I actually think that myself and Chocolate Thunder might be a more iconic duo.”

“Should I feel insulted?” Reid asked.

—-

It never stopped. Reid was choking on memes by the end of the year. It didn’t matter if he was with the team or not. If he wasn’t in their presence, they were texting them to him (and to each other to be fair). The last straw was Morgan texting him a meme at 5 AM on their day off. Reid was a light sleeper, but he liked to sleep in when possible, so when Morgan sent him an Office Space meme about waking up, his fingers flew across the keyboard at the speed of light.

“Morgan, I swear if you show me another meme, I will scream!” He hoped that would be enough, and threw the phone to the end of the bed, but it kept buzzing.

Now he was up - wonderful. With half-lidded eyes, he sat up in bed and grabbed the phone again to see what he’d sent. 

To which, he had to respond. “I’m tweaking this meme to fit my needs. I know who you are. If you send me another meme, fear my wrath.” Again, he threw the phone to the bottom of his bed.

Everyone was supposed to be going out for a late breakfast early lunch, families included once everyone was up. Reid had a feeling he would be killing Morgan when he got there. When the phone buzzed one more time, he cemented his decision. 

Morgan was going to die today. And if anyone else showed him a meme of any kind, he was going to shove their pancakes down their throat.


End file.
